Big Hero 6: The Endling
by superkoola
Summary: Vampire AU: An Endling is a term for an individual that is the last of a species. That is Trina, the last living vampire in existence. She mostly lives a lonely life, waiting to turn a special someone. Her chance came when a prodigy; Hiro Hamadaran away from home after an argument. What will happen to the genius? And will Tadashi, Cass, and their friends find him in time?


In the dark alleys of San Fransokyo, a popular event is being held. This event is known as bot-fighting. Bot-fighting is a sport in which contestants use remote-controlled robots to battle one another.

Now, bot-fighting itself is not illegal. However, betting on it IS illegal, and it could result in imprisonment. However, this does not stop various people in the underground world from betting some money, risking jail time in the process.

Speaking of which, one particular bot-fight is going on right now!

* * *

In one of the rings, two robots were pit against one another. One of them is a worm robot, which, despite the name, was designed after a centipede with a four-paneled frill, raised up against another robot, the knight robot, which was designed after a large medieval knight with a shield on its right arm, and a wrist blade on its left shoulder.

The worm robot slithered over to the knight robot, and the knight swung its wrist blades. The worm robot dodged it before it slithered up the robot's arm. Soon, the knight robot found itself being constricted by the centipede robot.

Then, the worm robot opened its panels, and from the center of its head, something bright was shining from the center. The knight robot struggled to get out, but the worm robot was very strong in its grip, so that leaves the bot defenseless.

Then, in an impressive display of raw strength, the worm robot squeezed the helpless robot, causing bolts and sparks began to fly off of the body, before,

_**Crrrrreeechh!**_

What was once the knight bot's body, is now a crumbled-up mess. The worm robot retained its hold on the destroyed body, before it then slithered off, causing the crumbled-up mess to eventually tilt to the floor.

Then, there was an uproar of cheers coming from outside the circle. We now see the crowd of people cheering on as the two contestants of the fight looked at one another. One of them is a teenage girl with fair skin, back-length auburn hair and light blue eyes, wearing a purple beanie, a pink short-sleeved shirt, and grey ankle-length jeans with stars, and a pair of dark purple and white shoes, along with black, fingerless gloves. The other is a boy who is older than her but is in his late teens still, of Caucasian descent. He mostly resembles a stereotypical punk, with hair cut up to a mohawk, a spikey choker wrist brand, and piercings on his nose.

The ringleader; a woman with a Geshia hairstyle and an eyepatch stepped in and held out a plate of money covered by a glass cover as she walked over to the teenage girl. "And the winner, of this round, by swift, total annihilation; Trina Aken!" she announced as she gestured to the teenage girl. As she removed the cover and exposing the money to the winner, the girl, Trina, gave the loser a smirk, and the loser frowned, blushing a bit. He took a quick glance at her, and she winked at him, before she took the money and bot, before walking off. He sighed to himself; this will not end well for him.

* * *

A little later on, the boy is talking with Trina inside of a dimply-lit room. Trina looked at him with a smirk as she crossed her arms. "Alright, pal. You know the deal; you lost, you have a price to pay in order for you to stay with me." she explained. The boy sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I…I know, b-but I'm not sure if I can pay you any other way. You took all of my remaining money," he explained. Trina shook her head. "I'm not talking about money…I'm talking about something else…" she began, before she walked over to him, eyes becoming more malicious. The loser raised a brow in confusion, but he found himself stepping back.

"I…huh?" he asked. Trina smirked before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small knife. The boy widened his eyes, and Trina began to explain. "I want you to find me a fresh meal. I AM hungry." she explained as she extended her hand out to him. The boy looked at her, and then the knife. "U-Uh…wait. W-What kind of food?" he asked. Trina shrugged. "A human body. Preferably someone closer to your age or younger." she explained. The boy did a take-back and gasped, especially taken aback by her explaining to him to get a human body in such a nonchalant way.

"W-What?! Y-You, want me to kill a teenager?! Why?!" he asked, almost shouting. Trina quickly placed a finger on his lips. "Shh! Don't want to disturb anybody else!" she instructed, before she pulled back, and continuing with, "Anyways, it's because they're the more delicious ones. Plus…I could use some company. It gets lonely here."

The boy took another step back and shook his head. "Hell no! I won't kill someone for your pleasure!" he declared, before he turned his attention to the knife, and smacked it away from her hand. Trina flinched at the contact, before she turned to him, expression no longer amused. Instead, it became a cold glare.

"You better not be backing out of our agreement." she threatened as she took a step towards him. The boy shook his head. "I AM! I-I'll be heading over to the cops to tell them about you!" he said before he turned around…only to find Trina standing there with her arms crossed.

"I wouldn't bank on that, sweetie." she said in a mocking tone. The boy shouted and fell down onto the floor in shock. Trina glared down at him. "Part of our agreement is that when you ran away from your family to pursue a life of bot-fighting with me, I hack into the city's computer network, and erase every trace of your records and identity, and in exchange, you live by MY rules, and whenever you lose our weekly botfights, you do what I say." she began, as she walked on towards, face growing more irate.

"So, if you go to the cops now, they're not gonna find your identity in their files, and think you're some runaway from far away, trying to escape some crime you've committed. In a way, I made you disappear from the city's record. It's as if…you never existed in the first place." she explained as she pondered for a brief moment, and she got on top of him. The boy deflated a bit, remembering what she explained to him days earlier.

With a quick burst of speed, Trina then pushed the boy back down, grabbing his wrist and pinning his arms to the floor, and looked at him with a smirk. "That means they won't bother finding your drained body, which makes what I'm about to do to you…MUCH more satisfying…" she purred, before her eyes…changed to a brighter green, and her pupils take on a more reptilian appearance.

As the boy's face contorted to one of horror, Trina lifted her head and opened her mouth. She lets out an inhuman screech as her mouth expanded. The boy, as he struggled, could hear bones contorting. Trina then looked down at the boy, and he could see two elongated canines, and the other teeth razor sharp. Trina tilted her head and smiled mockingly before she lunged forward.

**Crrk!**

Trina bit down on the boy's neck and began to suck out the blood from the boy's body. The boy screamed in agony as he vainly struggled to get out of Trina's grasp, failing miserably in the process as Trina shook her head violently, tearing the flesh even more.

The boy's screams can be heard outside of where they are; in an abandoned apartment located in one of the less populated areas of the city. However, no one was around to hear the poor boy's screams of torture and agony, as he became one of the many victims of Trina Aken, the last vampire in existence…

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone, superkoola here!**

**Yeah, at this point, you all figure out that I am a SUCKER (no pun intended) for vampires at this point. This story is based on one of my older stories, which I didn't like very much. I chose Trina because…well, I like Trina. And for some reason, I can kind of see her as a vampire, much like her 'father'.**

**Anyways, that's all I have to say for now. Hope you enjoy it, please be respectful to those who have different opinions, and stick around for more!**


End file.
